pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Modules - Attributes
If you want to learn about Elemental Modules, go to Modules. Modules have two types of modules, elemental modules and various module attributes. Go to table of contents for easier reading. This page is made by Noobite PG3D. What are Attributes? Attributes are the most important modules that one must use for every category. They can boost their gameplay and make their weapons more powerful. An example of an attribute is an Accelerator. It is a mandatory attribute for your loadout. The accelerator is only can be inserted to your armor. What does it do? It will boost the overall movement speed of the character which means all of your weapon’s mobility will be multiplied by the percentage the accelerator has plus the wear they use. It is very important that they should upgrade the accelerator first before you upgrade the Alloy attribute that increases melee’s mobility to make them move faster ONLY when they hold a melee. In every weapon, one can use 2 Attributes and 1 elemental module. Using 3 Attributes in one weapon is worse than using 2 attributes and 1 elemental modules. Why is that? Because Elemental modules are the damage multiplier. Having your weapons without modules will make your weapons weaker but more in stats. Soon enough, there will be a table explaining every attribute and each tier’s percentage. What are the best Attributes for every category? Every weapon category is specific in what attributes may best fit the weapon. You don’t need to make all your weapons have combination. As you may see, Ultimatum is more accurate because of Buttstock III ( 30% Bullet dispersion reduction ) ; this will barely make your shotgun become godly. Ultimatum’s damage is slightly increased because of Kinetic Module III ( 15% Kinetic damage ). Why did I put Kinetic module on it? I specified my loadout with 3 kinetics that are for primary, heavy and sniper. Magic is for my Exterminator and Energy is for my Necklace of the Ice King. This is my loadout in your right. My Ultimatum as well has Unloading III ( 40% ammunition ). In the start of the life you will have 13 starting ammos for Ultimatum. Without Unloading, 10 ammo. Why Ultimatum has 13 instead of 14? Right. Since the Ultimatum’s ammo is 14.0, it can’t accept it at decimal therefore it downgrades its number. If it’s 14.1, then it will be 14 ammo. There is difference between Ultimatum in maximum clips when there is Unloading and without Unloading. Try Ultimatum with/or without Unloading. Best attribute organizations for every category list: * Primary - Auto Weapons : Kinetic | Buttstock | Upgraded Magazine * Primary - No reload weapons : Magic | Buttstock | Unloading * Backup - Clipped Backups : Magic | Bandolier | Lucky bullet * Backup - No reload : Magic | Bandolier | Lucky Bullet * Melee - Mandatory ( For movement ) ( recommended for 3 cat spammers ) : Magic | Alloy | Astral Blade or Shiv * Melee - to fight : Energy | Alloy | Astral Blade or Kinetic | Alloy | Shiv * Special - No reload : Energy | Battery | Vodoo Doll * Special - Laser : Kinetic | Battery | Voodoo doll if it has effect or Oil Can * Special - Clipped Specials : Kinetic | Battery | Voodoo Doll if it has effect or Oil Can * Sniper - For all purposes... : Kinetic | Hand Grip | Lenses * Heavy - Continous Use : Energy | Shrapnel | Jet fuel * Heavy - Perfect use (Sometimes using it and switches to other weapon) : Kinetic | Shrapnel | Jet Fuel * Armor - Best defense : Kinetic | Camouflage | Accelerator The Attributes Table See: Module Category:Tutorials